


Wayworn

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [179]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Circumlocution. Gibbs and Tony return to the office after they leave Ziva's interrogation.The most amazing Cover art by Red_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/28/1999 for the word [wayworn](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/10/28/wayworn).
> 
> wayworn  
> worn or wearied by travel:She was wayworn after the long trip.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795), and [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Wayworn

With all that had happened with Ziva, Tony felt wayworn. While there hadn’t been too much physical travelling, it had been a huge emotional journey for him and it still wasn’t over. Fortunately, the Ziva mess could be safely dumped in Fornell’s hands for now, but there was still Tim to deal with. 

He bet Gibbs had plans for how to handle Tim, but he just couldn’t deal with it, right now. “Are we going back to the office?”

Gibbs grunted.

Tony nodded. He had expected as much. He just hoped that Tim didn’t irritate him as he, literally, could not take anything more today. Tony was beginning to regret encouraging Gibbs to hire him, potential or not.

Gibbs pulled into the NCIS parking lot and got out of the car, heading immediately for the elevators knowing that DiNozzo would follow him. When DiNozzo joined him on the elevator, Gibbs commanded. “Go down and grab some cold cases to work on. Then set yourself up in a conference room. I’ll join you later after I deal with Tim.”

Tony blinked and stared at Gibbs shocked. He hadn’t expected this, but he was too used to following Gibbs orders, so he just nodded and selected the correct level on the elevator. Gibbs watched him leave and hoped he wasn’t making a mistake as he continued to the next level where the bullpen was. 

“McGee. Sitrep.” Gibbs barked as he walked over to his desk, already regretting his lack of coffee. “Maybe I could send McGee to get coffee.” Gibbs mused to himself as he half listened to McGee’s report.

“And Vance wants you in his office first thing.” McGee concluded.

“Crap.” Gibbs thought to himself. “With Ziva in a holding cell and likely on the way to jail, Vance was going to want to stick them with a Probie.” Shaking his head, he glared at McGee. “Coffee. Now! And not that crap from the breakroom. Real coffee! Make sure someone delivers mine to Vance’s office. Deliver DiNozzo’s to him, personally. Don’t forget the hazelnut stuff he likes. Do not speak to DiNozzo. Just give him the coffee. He’ll be in a conference room. Report back to your desk as soon as you’ve delivered the coffee. If some probie looks lost, stick them at Ziva’s desk.” He hated having to speak this much. If DiNozzo were here and weren’t already thoroughly hazed by Ziva, he could have just looked at DiNozzo and DiNozzo would have known what needed to be done.

He hoped Tony got his head back in the game soon. The coffee from McGee would help if McGee didn’t screw it up by talking. He’d have to see about what else needed to be done to get his second back to normal, after he finished with whatever Vance wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> [Crepuscular](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8183566) follows after this one.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
